FT RP - Fated Days Wiki
Welcome to the FT RP - Fated Days Wiki This is the Wikia for the OC Fairy Tail RP. Here the members of this Rp will be able to make the wikia pages for their characters in addition to important NPC's. There will be two "legal" or "Good" guilds and three "Dark" guilds available for players to join, the latter of which will be predominantly run by the three GM's (Yami, Oracle, Kro). Players may choose to be freelancing or mercenary mages, but this will be limited to only two players for now. Please use common sense and creativity when making your characters, do not make ridiculously OP ability or magic power. Keep it reasonable. In addition no player will be a guildmaster of the guild or any equal level or status in the beginning. Plenty of room for that later in the RP. Making your character Character Template:Click on edit. Then go to the "Source" Tab and copy everything there. Then go back to this home page, press contribute in the upper right, and create blank page. Then paste in Source. Once you create any kind of character, whether your PC or NPC, please update the Magic Types page with the magic that you are using for that character, and a short summary of the ability. This allows everyone to keep track of what magic power is already in use so it's not duplicated. You will then choose to be a part of one Guild.The amount of members that one guild can have is limitless. However, for now there can only be two user-controlled S-Class mages for each guild. Guild Masters are NPC-controlled, unless otherwise stated. Simply add your name to one of the guilds, and you are good to go. Here are the available guilds, along with their capacity for S-Class Mages: Legal Guilds Phoenix Wing *S-Class: none White Lion *S-Class: 1 spot Dark Guilds Black Fang *S-Class: 1 spot Pandora *S-Class: 2 spots Daemon Tyrannis *S-Class: 2 spots Note: If you wish to make your own guild, you must get approval from one of the GMs Plot In recent years there have been many strange occurances. Mighty beasts once thought to be only legends have appeared, causing mass destruction and panic. Mutiple Eathquakes and natural disaters have also begun to occur frequently, destroying guilds and even entire cities. Numerous "Dark" guilds have also popped up which are seemingly connected to these catastrophies in some way, the most notable of these guilds being the Dark Trinity (Daemon Tyrannis, Black Fang, and Pandora). To make matters worse, instead of trying to stop the mass destruction and prevent it, the Magic council seems to be trying to cover it up and trying anyone with false crimes who dares to spread the truth about these events. It's up to a select few, tight nit guilds, such as Phoenix Wing and White Lion, to fight off all these dark forces and preserve Earth Land. (To get a good idea of the world of this RP, check out the Earthland Overworld Map Characters Alice A. Knox Golgoth the Destroyer Yami Emy Glowblade Melodia Valentine Zaffre d'Arsenic Celeste Schwartz Moridin Saul Zeke Schwartz Cari Fidel Rand Wilder Shurelya Haliax Latest activity Category:Browse